herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediToa
Welcome! Hi, JediToa! Thanks for your edit to the Rocka page. On behalf of the admins and the rest of the community, welcome to HeroPedia! I hope you enjoy your time here, because a happy community of editors working together is what has made us the largest and first Hero Factory wiki on the net. Do take a look at our rules and spoiler policy so as to know what and what not to do. This and the Community Portal are recommended reading. Remember, a good editor is a smart editor! Also, we are affiliated with the Bionicle/Hero Factory fan group Wiki Metru. If you haven't done so already, please do go and join our forums for some healthy discussion! Please leave a message on any of our talkpages if you need any help! This is the admin template when I came. This is what it looks like now. Rollback Request Hello there. I saw you asked Cirvihi where you could apply to be a rollback. Considering I'm the only active bureaucrat, it really depends whether or not I think you have earnt it. I suppose we could open up the VfA, but there's really no point. So. My question to you: Why do you think you should be rollback? I'll most likely promote you, but finding out what you think won't hurt. :) Have a good one, --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :You don't really understand what I said, do you? Please just read this blog and voice things there. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 00:16, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Eh. Nothing bad's happened yet. Thanks for the heads up about it, though. :) -- http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 11:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) a ask for expand hello JediToa please expand this page : http://herofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Brain_attack Administrator? Hi there. How do you feel about being promoted to administrator status? --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 06:18, December 13, 2012 (UTC) By all means, welcome to the Staff Team then! My only request is that you join the Wiki Metru Forums and keep up with the admin things. :) --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 07:03, December 14, 2012 (UTC) how you became to be a administrator ? what you do that became you to administrator ? please write the answer on my talk page Racoon888 (talk) 16:08, December 15, 2012 (UTC) What seems to be the problem? --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 04:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Heh. Yeah, it doesn't really matter. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 14:00, December 18, 2012 (UTC) You're an admin, you don't really need to run things through the AfC. :P --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/7f/TDG1-derp.gif (Talk) 03:28, December 28, 2012 (UTC) hello JediToa please expand and improve the page "6.0" and his grammar,because my english is not the best. thanks, Racoon888 (talk) 12:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) please look at my talk page. I have a message for you there. I have another message on my talk page. Racoon888 (talk) 15:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me, but is there actual proof for Makuro-X1? -Kingpinn2 (talk) 23:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Should we change the header on this wiki from the one we have now? --Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 13:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Header, in progress. Alright, when I can make the words red, how do you like it so far. Bioniclezilla76 (talk) 22:18, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Promotion Why did you do the Special:Promote stuff without my permission? Please, don't do anything like that again. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:00, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :And you'll "consider displaying" a new wordmark without my permission? Unless you meant "run by the other admins" when you said that, that's not okay. First of all, you have to run thing through the other admins before you decide anything is "okay". Secondly, I am the site leader, so really, you need my permission before you change anything. Is that clear? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 04:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You like Angel Wars?So do I!!! Yo Hey, wanna help? Mixels Wiki See you there. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 21:35, April 13, 2014 (UTC) JediToa, are you here? Mailbust (talk) 23:55, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Editor report I'm sorry that I had to make this report but User:Mailbust and User:Apilatom put in redundant categories on articles. In addition for Apilatom, he was reported to have intimidating behaviour. I hope you can solve this problem quick since you're the only active admin left. Muhammad Amir (talk) 11:56, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello! We’re reaching out to a few of our communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . Our goal is to make content portable and more mobile friendly. We'd like your wikia to look good across all devices. Do you think this is something you'd be interested in? If so, please let me know and I'll go in and convert them for you. :)Witnessme (talk) 16:54, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Hiya! Just wanted to check in and see if you'd had a chance to look over the new infobox layout. Let me know what you think and if you'd like me to begin the process of converting them. Witnessme (talk) 21:35, July 27, 2015 (UTC) If you're still around... Hello, If it doesn't bother you, may I ask for the deletion of this blog post? Thank you, - 15:01, May 24, 2018 (UTC)